A Good Cause
by MinMuni
Summary: *Finished* Hermione needs to ask Ron and Harry to do her a favor for the community...they have to participate in a bachelor's auction. Hermione thinks it's just for a good cause, but what happens when Ron starts receiving attention from other girls...
1. Chapter I

A GOOD CAUSE   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, this plot was borrowed from the acclaimed family series, "Full House."  
  
Special thanks to my beta-reader Mary, who proofread this first chapter. You're a wonder with grammar!  
  
CHAPTER I   
  
23-year-old Ronald Weasley, famous Auror, tried to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He sniffled a bit as he wiped his eyes, preventing the tears from falling. He silently cursed himself for allowing this to happen to him, especially in his own family kitchen and in front of Hermione. Really, what was he thinking?   
  
Hoping to cover up for his inappropriate behavior, he stated tearfully, "I'm so glad you could stay for dinner, Hermione."   
  
Hermione draped her arm around his shoulder and dabbed at his eyes with the napkin. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she teased playfully, "I love to see a grown man cry."   
  
Ron gave her a small smile, continuing to sniffle. Just then, Harry Potter, the legendary Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons, walked into the kitchen, his arms full of groceries. He took in the scenario in front of him and commented, "Hermione, you really should go out with him. The poor guy's crying."   
  
Ron pointed the kitchen knife at him. "Stop it, Harry. Can't you see I'm peeling the onions?"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes at him, while Hermione hid her smile. "Sorry Ron. I honestly thought Hermione refused to go out with you again. Honestly, after six years you still haven't given up."   
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Watch it, Harry, or I'll go tell all your deep and dark secrets to the entire Weasley clan," she threatened, wagging her finger at him.   
  
Harry's face fell. "You wouldn't dare,`Mione."   
  
"Watch me," she replied smugly.   
  
Ron laughed, while throwing the onions into the pot. "Let's see who cries now, Potter."   
  
Harry glared at Ron. "Watch your own back, Weasley. I shared a dorm with you at Hogwarts; I know all of your little secrets."   
  
"Oh really," Hermione squealed, turning towards Ron. "It's a shame I never became an Auror or a Quidditch player," she mused out loud. "Then again, I do enjoy my desk job," she added quickly, while walking towards the dining room.   
  
Ron snorted into the towel he was using to wipe his tear-stained face, while Harry struggled not to smile.   
  
Hermione quickly spun on her heel and turned to face her two rather successful and famous friends. "And what may I ask is so funny?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Ron grinned at her through the towel. He loved to make Hermione angry. She was just too easy. "You," he answered, while stirring the pot of soup.   
  
"Me?" she squeaked. "And what do you find so highly amusing about me?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
"The fact that you enjoy being a reporter for the Daily Prophet," Harry informed her gently, while secretly praying she wouldn't blow up at them. Unfortunately, however, his prayers weren't answered.   
  
"Well, excuse me for choosing a safe job. Really, just because I'm not some fearless Auror battling the Dark Arts or some famous Chudley Cannons Seeker who managed to make them win the Cup for the third time in the row does not mean I'm not as amazing as you are," she retorted in a shrill voice. "I did defeat You-Know-Who with you and don't you ever forget it," she added sharply, and turned her back on them, her bushy ponytail flying.   
  
Ron clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Hermione, Hermione." He shook his head as he gently lifted the pot off the stove and placed it off to the side. "When will you grow up and learn that it's safe to say Voldemort's name?"   
  
This was the last straw for Hermione. Unable to take any more from the two of them, she cried out in frustration. "Okay, if it'll make you satisfied. Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! Volde-"   
  
"Good Heavens," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, entering the tiny kitchen and placing her hand over her heart. Hermione, immediately stopped saying the Dark Lord's name, her face flushed with anger, while Harry and Ron put on their most innocent faces, hoping it would convince her they had nothing to do with it. Molly eyed the trio suspiciously. "What in Merlin's name was going on here?" she said sharply.   
  
"Nothing, Mum," Ron replied, as he opened the drawers to take out the plates and cutlery which he immediately handed to Harry. "Hermione was just showing us how to say Voldemort's name." he finished. Hermione ground her shoe into his foot.  
  
Molly Weasley eyed the three of them, her eyebrows raised. Raising seven children had taught her to spot signs of lying or deception. But with these three, well, they were an entirely different case. Ron, somehow, always managed to be the leader, but she couldn't find the right way to scold him. Not that she didn't want to; sometimes she wanted to give him such a spanking that he would regret all the naughty things he'd ever done. But, since he had graduated from school and had decided to become an Auror, Molly Weasley had learned to respect her youngest son and be proud of the fact that he was the top Auror for the Ministry. She sighed heavily. "All right, kids. Harry, you go set the table. Hermione and Ron will bring in the food. The rest of the family will be arriving any minute."   
  
Harry smiled to himself as he started arranging the dinner plates on the large table outside on their front lawn. The entire Weasley family, along with their wives and children, were coming to the Burrow to celebrate Percy's promotion at the Ministry. After being a normal secretary for all the top officials, he was now to become the personal assistant for the Minister himself. Naturally, when his father told him the news, Percy forgot his proper behavior and leaped for joy. So the family decided it would be a good idea to get together for a big family dinner. Ron was just back from France, where he'd defeated a werewolf who'd haunted the streets of Muggle Paris for quite some time. And since Quidditch season was over, Harry found himself spending more and more time with the Weasleys, especially Ginny.   
  
Harry was just placing the last napkin on the table, when he heard Ron and Hermione arguing. Chuckling to himself, he surveyed the table, proud of his work, and then went inside the kitchen to see what the problem was. He found Hermione and Ron standing face-to-face, both extremely red. Neither of them had noticed Harry when he walked in. So, taking advantage of this opportunity to witness yet another brawl between them, he leaned against the doorway and waited to see what would happen.   
  
"I can't believe you did this to me, Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.   
  
"What do you mean you can't believe what I did?" Ron bellowed back.   
  
"How could you go tell one of your fellow associates that I would be more than willing to go out with him?" Hermione shot back.   
  
"Well, what was I supposed to say, 'No I'm sorry, she can't go out with you because she thinks you're fat and bald and too ridiculous to go out with'? Bloody hell, Hermione. I made a mistake. Don't get so angry about it."   
  
Hermione exhaled deeply, making a wisp of her hair fly away from her face, which in turn made Ron smirk slightly. But he wouldn't be smiling for long. Hermione was in a rage. "You can't go and set me up with a total stranger, Mr. Weasley. For one thing, you didn't ask me, and second, how could you know I wasn't seeing anyone?" Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as she fingered her wand in her pocket.   
  
"Well, you weren't, were you? I mean, you're so busy with your articles I thought you wouldn't have time to go out with anyone." Ron dug his hands into his pockets.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "And how would you know that, Ron? You didn't write to me for four months; I could've assumed you were dead. And you wouldn't know if I was seeing anyone or not."  
  
Ron's eyes twinkled with delight. "Ah, but Ms. Granger, if you had found the perfect guy, you would have owled Harry and I immediately to tell us. C'mon, Hermione, admit it. Wouldn't you have done just that?"  
  
Hermione gaped at him, and for the first time in her life, Harry realized she was at a loss for words. She turned away from Ron and placed both hands on the counter. Harry saw her take a few deep breaths. He could sense Ron was worried about her, because he said, "Hermione, I'm sorry."   
  
Hermione didn't say anything. Nor did she show any sign that she'd heard him. Instead, she spun around and threw the rest of the cookie batter at him.   
  
"Hermione," Ron yelled, jumping back as the batter splattered all over his robes. Hermione grinned wickedly.   
  
"Told you to watch your back," she said as she dipped her hand back into the batter. "Want some more?" she asked, holding up a handful of batter.   
  
Ron grinned at her. "You asked for this, Hermione." He pulled out his wand and shot a quick spell at her. Hermione dodged and Ron hit the ketchup bottle, making a huge mess.   
  
"Hey, no fair." Hermione threw the bowl aside and pulled out her wand. "Two can play at this game," she reminded him. They threw spell after spell at each other. Ron managed to avoid all the spells she threw at him, since he was so well trained in that field. But, unfortunately, it looked like a tornado had been through the kitchen.  
  
Soon,both of them were on the floor, so covered in various ingredients that they were barely recognizable. Harry had somehow managed to sneak out into the hall, so they wouldn't know that anyone had seen them on the floor. A chuckling Harry was just about to leave and go wash his hands when he heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps approaching the kitchen. That was definitely a bad sign. Thinking quickly, he burst through the door and hissed, "Mrs. Weasley's coming!"   
  
Ron and Hermione scrambled to their feet. Hermione asked, "What are we going to do?"   
  
"First of all, go get dressed properly," Harry, whispered while he rapidly scanned the disordered room.   
  
"What about this?" Ron queried, opening his arms wide and gesturing towards the kitchen.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Just go change before your Mum comes in and finds out you two have been fighting," Harry remarked, pushing up his glasses and pulling out his wand.   
  
Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Harry Potter, how did you know we were fighting?"   
  
Harry didn't want to admit that he had witnessed their brawl, so he gave them a little shove as he answered, "Hurry up and apparate before Mrs. Weasley shows up. I can hear her heading for the kitchen." Not thinking twice, his two best friends vanished with a pop.   
  
Sighing contently, Harry rolled up his sleeves. Mrs. Weasley would be arriving any minute. Not wasting a single second, he flicked his wand and the kitchen was in perfect order.   
  
Harry was just lighting the candles on the food trolley when Mrs. Weasley entered. "All set Harry?" she inquired politely.   
  
He nodded his head. "Well then, bring out the food. And where has Ron gone? I told him to-" and she left still grumbling to herself.   
  
Once she was outside in the garden, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Ron and `Mione owe me big time," Harry mumbled to himself, wheeling the trolley out. If this was what happened before dinner, who knew what would happen before it was over? He would just have to wait and see.   
  
*** 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I lack the imagination of J.K. Rowling. If I did, I would have written Harry Potter before she even thought of it.  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
"Would anyone like another helping?" Mrs. Weasley offered, as she got up from the table. Everyone around her politely refused her offer.  
  
"I can't eat another thing," Fred complained, while rubbing his eyes sleepily. Next to him, his twin brother grunted his agreement and wearily loosened his robes' collar.  
  
"I think I'm about to burst any minute," Ron groaned, rubbing his stomach, which was full of delicious food, yet he couldn't eat another bite.  
  
"I can never understand how boys can eat so much," Hermione commented, while she joined the rest of the ladies to clear the table. In the Weasley household, it seemed that it was a common tradition for the women to do household chores while the men lazed around and minded their own business. Hermione never really approved of this and neither was she a member of the family, but as a frequent visitor, she'd learnt to become accustomed to their way of living.  
  
"Hey, we're growing men. We need the energy," Harry replied, as everyone around the table got up to go sit in the garden. Ginny had spent hours making it look better and in the darkness and candlelight, it looked welcoming and comforting.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at them, while she flicked out her wand and quickly cleaned the dishes. She was still furious with Ron for making her go out on a date with one of his partners, but she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Once she'd dressed appropriately and was heading for dinner, Ron had met her at the foot of the stairs and had offered her a yellow rose, apparently asking for forgiveness. She'd given him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. Anyway, the Weasley family would have suspected the tension between them, and she didn't want that to happen. After all, she needed to ask them a favor.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," Ron observed as he sat down comfortably on the grass. All the Weasley grandchildren were tucked away inside their parents' bedroom, giving the grown-ups a chance to talk.  
  
"Yes, it is," Hermione, agreed, joining him. He gave her a small smile, which was instantly followed by a scowl, upon seeing Ginny seat herself next to Harry. After so many years, Ginny hadn't lost her little crush over the Boy-Who-Lived. Though Harry knew about her feelings for him, he never urged her to express them. Thus, they had a pleasant friendship, which often would consist of awkward moments, followed by Ginny's face turning the color of hair. But, he never let it come to him, just like this night. Harry was totally comfortable around her, and she was with him, even though Ron highly disapproved of him, teasing his sister like that. He was just about to get up and teach Harry a good lesson, when Percy spoke up.  
  
"I'm so glad you all decided to give me such a great feast. It really means a lot to me," he began slowly, as Penelope squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"Percival Weasley, we're proud that you've finally achieved your ultimate goal," Fred declared, raising his goblet of pumpkin juice in his honor.  
  
"Of being the only one stupid enough to remain in the Ministry," George chimed in.  
  
"Here, here," all the family members and friends exclaimed, raising their goblets in a toast, amidst the few chuckles.  
  
Ron was happy to be back with his family. Being an Auror had its disadvantages. He spent away from home, either traveling to the Americas or visiting Asia. He was even happy to listen to another set of Fred and George's jokes. He had just finished raising his goblet of champagne in Percy's honor, when he noticed Hermione hadn't joined in. He stole a glance at her. She seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"'Mione, is something wrong?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her.  
  
"Huh?" She glanced at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes. What makes you think something's wrong with me?" she replied.  
  
"You didn't join in the toast," he pointed out.  
  
"Oh," she mumbled, as she hastily raised her drink, amidst the chuckles of her behavior.  
  
"Hermione dear, is something on your mind?" Mrs. Weasley politely asked her.  
  
"Funny you should ask that because there is something that is bothering me," she answered slowly.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Charlie queried.   
  
"I want to ask you guys something," she began, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"What is it?" Angelina prompted again, snuggling closer to her husband, Fred.  
  
"Well actually it's a favor I want to ask from Bill, Ron and Harry," she explained, glancing around her.  
  
Ron looked at her, waggling his eyebrows at her. "And do tell us, Ms. Granger, what do you want from us?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Hermione, what is it that involves me as well?" Bill inquired politely, while tying his long hair into a ponytail.  
  
"First I want to know if you all are bachelors right now," she continued. The three of them nodded their heads as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good, that helps me greatly. So do all of you know about the children's orphanage?" she went on slowly.  
  
Alicia snapped her fingers, recalling the event. "Didn't part of the orphanage catch on fire?" she answered.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "Apparently, the cook forgot to turn off the stove and the entire kitchen caught on fire. The fire spread throughout the children's ward, but it managed to only burn half of it." Everyone around her took in a deep breath of shock. She managed a grim smile. "I know. It's terrible. The orphanage doesn't have enough money to rebuild it. So Gloria, a friend of mine who works at the Daily Prophet, said that we should do something to help the kids. So she gave me a great idea."  
  
"And what would that great idea be?" Harry questioned, his emerald eyes glowing behind his glasses.  
  
"She suggested that we should hold a wizard's bachelor auction," she announced breathlessly. "And I need you three to participate as well."  
  
"Well count me in. I could use for a bit of fun," Bill agreed, which earned him a warm smile from Hermione.  
  
"Uh-uh. I refuse to do this," Ron decided firmly, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
"Oh please Ron, won't you do it for me?" Hermione leaning towards him and clasping his hands tightly. "I'll really really appreciate it, if you'd do it." She gave him a small pout, while Ginny stifled a snort.  
  
"You know this is really really unfair of you," he reminded her, completely bewildered at her determination to make him participate in the auction.  
  
"It's for a really really good cause," she informed him, her lower lip trembling. She really needed all the participants she could get, if they could raise enough money to rebuild the building.  
  
"I'm really really going to regret doing this," he remarked sadly.  
  
"So you'll do it?" she asked.  
  
He nodded his head glumly as she gave a happy shriek.   
  
"Well, in that case, you can count me out. I've got loads of Quidditch practice to do," Harry stated, leaning against the oak tree in their garden.  
  
"Oh Harry, won't you do it for me?" Hermione remarked, moving towards him and giving him a warm smile. "It'll make me really really happy," she repeated.  
  
"Well, I certainly feel special," Ron grumbled to himself. He couldn't believe her. Winning him with what he thought was specially reserved for him, while she was doing the same to Harry. The nerve of her.  
  
"Well, in that case, I might as well come and see if anyone will buy me," Harry consented cheekily. Ginny gave him a slight punch. "And in that case, Hermione, I might tag along as well. Who knows I could find the man of my dreams?" she murmured dreamily.   
  
Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you guys agreed to do it. We need all the men we can get."  
  
"This is only for a good cause. I mean, you auction the men, get the money and save the orphanage. Nothing else will happen. Right?" Charlie inquired closely.  
  
"Nothing more, and nothing less," she answered firmly and contendly leaned against the tree trunk, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Company belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them and allowing my imagination to run free.   
  
CHAPTER III  
  
"Ginny, how long are you planning on staying inside your room?" Ron asked, knocking on her bedroom door impatiently.  
  
"Just give me a second, Ron and I'll be right there," she called from her bedroom, where she was hurriedly brushing her silky red hair.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at the prospect of Ginny being out in just a second and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Is Ginny planning on joining us tonight?" Harry questioned, straightening the emerald robes he wore for special occasions, such as Quidditch ceremonies or simple party functions.  
  
Ron nodded. "She'll be joining us as soon as she's certain that the length of her hair is equal. Honestly, she's constantly dealing with her appearance. Who gives a rip if she's looking nice? After all, we're the ones being auctioned off, not her."  
  
"I heard that, Ronald," a voice spoke up from behind him. Harry grinned as a very speechless Ron turned to face his sister. Apparently, the fact that she had heard what he had said had stunned him. But, it wasn't her presence in the room that left Harry, himself, shocked. It was the way she looked.  
  
Ginny was wearing a silk sleeveless gray dress with her hair pulled into a bun, while a few wisps of long hair fell around her face. Harry was absolutely amazed at how a little bit of time into making yourself look good would make him feel weak at the knees. He must have been looking at her for quite sometime for Bill inquired, "Harry, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are you looking at my sister like that?"  
  
"Huh," Harry replied stupidly, reluctantly lifting his eyes off a smirking Ginny and a puzzled Ron.  
  
Bill grinned and repeated his question, causing Harry to turn a slight red. "What do you mean, why am I looking at Ginny like that? I'm looking at her the same way I've looked at her for the past twelve years."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, while Ron teased, "Yeah, with your eyes popping out and your mouth hanging open."  
  
"Hey," Ginny remarked, punching her brother lightly. "Don't make me have to remind you that you do the same thing."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron replied. "And pray do tell, when do I do that?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Ginny said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Ginny, do enlighten us," Harry joined in, obviously ganging up against Ron.  
  
"Well, I really shouldn't say this," Ginny answered, twirling her hair in her fingers. "But, whenever a certain brown-haired witch is over, Ron-"  
  
"Ginny, don't you dare say another word," Ron interrupted sharply, his face turning the color of his hair. She smiled sweetly at him. "I won't if you leave Harry alone." Ron grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly gave in. Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Bet you five Knuts, that's her at the door," Ginny predicted, her brown eyes sparkling. Ron scowled at her, but nonetheless went to open the door. Harry waited eagerly to see if Ginny's remark would be true. Sure enough, Hermione Granger was standing at the door, causing Ron to stumble back and stare at her incredulously. "Have mercy," he choked, clutching onto the door for support.  
  
Hermione stepped inside and Harry suddenly realized why Ron had every right to be in a daze, for Hermione definitely was not looking like her own self. Her short brown hair was brushed carefully and tied up with a green barrette. And instead of wearing her usual black robes, she was wearing a knee-high dress with black knitted stockings and high-heeled shoes.   
  
She seemed to be in a daze herself for she was eyeing Ron with such intense looks. "Ron, you look incredible," she finally managed to stammer. Suddenly, realizing that he wasn't the only one in the room, she turned to the other two eligible bachelors. "All three of you, you look terrific," she acknowledged happily. The three men looked at each other and said in unison, "Nay."  
  
"No, honestly," she answered, smiling broadly. "We're going to make a fortune selling you three handsome fellows."   
  
"Well, Hermione, you don't look so bad yourself," Bill commented, causing Ron to scowl at the fact that his brother was noticing her. Hermione blushed slightly and stole a glance at Ron, who grinned back at her. "He's right, Herms. You look fantastic."  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
"Well, now that we've already wasted so much time here, I think it's best that we apparate quickly," Ginny instructed.   
  
"As you say, Ms. Weasley," Harry replied, saluting her. She stuck her tongue out at him and together, the five of them apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron found himself amongst many different bachelors, waiting eagerly for the charity auction to begin. Once they'd arrived, Hermione had left them to go join the organizing committee, while Ginny went off in search for some other witches to converse with. Thus, that left Ron, Harry and Bill to do as they pleased. They had simply been wandering around, while girls kept shooting glances at them and secretly biding for the best-looking man. They would occasionally take drinks from the waitresses, when they bumped into a plump young man, who quite oddly resembled,  
  
"Neville, is that you?" Harry questioned, approaching the nervous looking man.  
  
"Harry," he stammered slowly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We could ask you the same thing," Ron replied.  
  
"Well, Hermione came to my office, I work for the department of Care of Magical Herbs, and she told me about this bachelor's auction. I wasn't quite happy about doing it, but she talked me into it," he answered, while taking another appetizer of the tray.  
  
"She didn't by any chance win you over with her really really speech?" Ron inquired, dreading the answer.  
  
Neville's eyes widened in amazement. "How did you know that?" he asked gleefully.  
  
"Lucky guess," he mumbled, while Harry stifled a chuckle.  
  
"Well, I'm totally regretting this," Neville went on, brushing off the crumbs. "I feel as though I'm back in school again. Nobody wants me. I don't stand a chance," he moaned.  
  
"I know what you mean. I feel as though we're a bunch of tomatoes lined up for health inspection," Ron commented, his eyes darting around the room, when he felt someone touch his shoulder; it was Hermione.  
  
"Having fun?" she queried, her face radiating happiness at the publicity of the occasion.  
  
"Yea, having the time of our lives," Ron replied sarcastically, causing her to give him a disapproving look. Just then, a blond girl wearing a tight blue dress approached him and offered him a glass of champagne.  
  
"Hi, I'm Crystal," she stated, offering him her hand. "Are you one of our bachelors?"  
  
"Why, yes," Ron reaffirmed her, pointing to his nametag, which read 12. "Tomato number 12, actually. Are you one of the people to bid for bachelors?"  
  
"Why do you think I'd be asking?" she replied, seductively leaning closer to him.   
  
"Well, it's certainly for a good cause," he replied, completely ignoring the fact that Hermione was watching their exchange of words. Hermione, however, thought this was enough, so she clapped him on the shoulder and informed Crystal, "He's a real true humanitarian." Saying so, she went back to dealing with her much more important responsibilities. After all, the auction was starting any minute.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sold for 14 Galleons to the lady wearing a white skirt," Bob, the auctioneer announced, while the ecstatic lady came to take her winning man.  
  
"Well, isn't it great that Clint found a date on his first day of patrol," Bob joked, eagerly waiting for the audience's response. Everyone looked at each other in horror, while Bob continued, "Just kidding, folks. And now I give you, Mr. Bill Weasley."  
  
Bill nervously got up, while the bidding started to take place. Finally, he was auctioned off to, "…sold to the lady with a bird on her hat," Bob shouted through the microphone. Bill grabbed a red rose off the table and headed over to where the old lady was sitting.  
  
"So, I guess I'm your date," he stated politely.  
  
"Oh no. You're a little birthday gift for my granddaughter. Oh Heather," the woman remarked, while a young brunette, wearing a skimpy red dress got up and laced her arm in his. "Oh, he's wonderful. Thanks Grandma."   
  
Bill grinned at the woman with the bird on her hat. "Yea, thanks Grandma."  
  
Next up was Neville. Apparently, the highest he got to was 7 Galleons to the same lady. He reluctantly approached her and offered her the yellow rose. "So do you have another gorgeous granddaughter, who'd be my date?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh no, handsome. You're for me," she remarked, her wrinkled face lighting up. "We're going to dance all night long."  
  
"I can't wait," Neville muttered, as he went off to get another drink to clear his mind.  
  
"And now, ladies, I give to you, Mr. Harry Potter," Bob announced, while all the ladies clapped uproariously at the presence of the famous Quidditch player being auctioned off. Harry secretly was hoping that Ginny would bid for him. Through a close tight match between the fiery redhead and a raven-haired witch, Ginny finally succeeded in winning him for seventeen Galleons. Harry grinned to himself, while he went towards her and offered her the pink rose. "Why Ms. Weasley, I wasn't expecting you to bid for me."  
  
She smiled at him. "I wasn't either but I couldn't imagine you spending a romantic night with that-" she paused as she chose for the right word. "Well, you know what I mean." Harry smiled as he took a seat next to her. He couldn't see what would happen with the next bachelor; the bachelor who he happened to be none other than Ronald Weasley.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
"And now, ladies, our next bachelor, Ronald Weasley," Bob proclaimed, while the buyers cheered.  
  
Ron nervously got up from his chair and approached the front of the stage. When he had been sitting down, he'd felt rather comfortable but now he was feeling nauseous. Yet, for Hermione's sake, he was going through this. He stole a glance at Hermione. She was busy writing something on her clipboard. "Probably calculating how much money they've made so far," Ron mused to himself.  
  
Bob was saying, "Ronald Weasley is the Ministry's top Auror. He also happens to be excellent at chess and is a huge fan of the Chudley Cannons, a team I greatly support as well. He's the youngest son of a family of-"  
  
"Can we just get on with the bidding?" Crystal cut in.  
  
Bob the auctioneer smirked at her. "Well, if you say. The bidding starts at 5 Galleons." Everyone raised their hands eagerly, while Ron smiled weakly.  
  
Bob grinned. "6 Galleon," he stated hesitatingly. All the witches raised their hands higher, waving madly in hopes of being the lucky lady.   
  
"I'll pay 15 Galleons for Ron," Crystal announced. Saying so, she left her table and hooked her arm through Ron's on stage.  
  
Bob smiled at Ron. "What do you make of that, Ron?"  
  
Ron turned to a beaming Crystal. "You'll pay 15 Galleons to spend an evening with me. Wow."  
  
"Okay, going once. Going twice-"  
  
"16 Galleons," a familiar voice interrupted. Ron, stunned, turned to face the speaker. It was…"Hermione?" Ron remarked, shocked. What an unexpected turning point!   
  
Crystal, however, was fuming. How dare another lady contradict her? Standing her ground, she countered, "17 Galleons."  
  
Hermione's brain wasn't working, however. All she was aware of was that instead of keeping herself occupied with her own work, she was getting involved in a man's bidding. She knew she was making a huge mistake bidding on someone, especially if that person would be Ron. But, without thinking twice, she joined Crystal up front and stated defensively, "18 Galleons."   
  
Crystal glared at her, while Ron looked on in amusement. Both ladies were directly opposite of each other, with him in-between. He caught Harry's eye, who was looking at him with a funny expression on his face. He ignored him and turned his attention back to the ladies. Crystal was bidding for him at 20 Galleons and he noticed Hermione had had enough. She gave Crystal one last look and pronounced clearly, " 25 Galleons."   
  
Everyone in the audience roared their approval, while Bob chuckled. This certainly was going to help the orphanage. "So, the current bid is at 25 Galleons. Will the lady take us to 26?"   
  
Crystal shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Take him. I could never explain 26 Galleons to my husband." With that, she walked off the stage.  
  
"Husband?" Harry and Ginny whispered to each other, bewildered.  
  
"Going once. Going twice. Sold to Hermione Granger for 15 Galleons." The audience clapped politely for her, as she nervously bit her lip. She looked at Ron, who was smiling and clapping his hands together in a mock behavior and presented her with a purple rose. She gave him a weak smile and slowly stepped off the stage. She wasn't ashamed of the attention. She was afraid of what would happen between them, once they got home.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So kids, how'd it go?" Mr. Weasley inquired, once they got home. The friends had returned home late at night, but Mr. Weasley had stayed awake to watch the Late Show with David Letterman on the Muggle television. Neville had accompanied them back home, for they were too afraid to leave him by himself. In other words, he was drunk.  
  
"Dad, I got a great girl," Bill stated happily.   
  
Neville hiccupped. "I got her grandmother," he said gloomily.  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled sympathetically. "Awww, she can't be that bad."  
  
Neville coughed. "I know. She must be creative since she wears a bird on her hat." Sighing, he swayed slightly. "I think I'll head home now."  
  
"Oh no, you don't," Bill remarked, gripping his arm firmly. "I'll walk home with you."  
  
"Sure Ron. Whatever you say. Bye."  
  
"So, what about you four?" Mr. Weasley asked, turning off the television.  
  
"Well, Dad. I bought Harry for 17 Galleons," Ginny replied, as Harry slid his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled at them. "No surprise there, you two." He then turned his attention to Ron and Hermione, who were currently avoiding each other. He raised his eyebrows at them. "And what about you two?"  
  
Ron grinned his famous lopsided grin. He gripped Hermione's shoulders tightly and answered, "Guess what, pops? Mione paid 25 Galleons to spend an evening with me."  
  
Mr. Weasley stared at her in shock. "What are you nuts?"  
  
"Hey that's what I said to her," Harry remarked, his emerald eyes twinkling behind his glasses. He immediately received a light punch from Ginny.  
  
Hermione scowled at Harry and then turned back to Ron's father. "Well, it was for a good cause and I," she was about to say something else, but when she turned and saw Ron's expectant face, she finished, "So Arthur, how's everyone else doing?"  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled to himself. No matter how hard Hermione Granger tried, she would never admit her feelings for her youngest son. And he was hoping she'd do it soon for secretly he and his wife had bet on who would crack first.   
  
After some time, Ginny yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'll head back to my apartment."  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked hopefully.   
  
She smiled at him. "Why not?" And before Ron could protest at this prospect, she and Harry waved good-bye and quickly apparated away.  
  
"Harry better not do anything to my sister, or I'll-"   
  
"Ron, Harry's smart enough not to do anything to harm Ginny," Hermione reassured him.   
  
Ron looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face. He seemed to be debating whether or not he should fight back or give in. "You're right. Harry's got enough sense not to mess with Gin, or he'll have to deal with me," he said tiredly. Sighing he got up from the couch. "I'm thirsty. I think I'll go get myself something to drink."   
  
Once he was gone, Hermione flopped onto the sofa next to Mr. Weasley. He looked at her flushed face. She noticed the father of her best friend was looking at her strangely, so she asked, "What?"  
  
He seemed to have prepared his statement quite well, for he replied, "You know, you could have had him for free."  
  
Groaning, Hermione hit her head against the back of the sofa. When did she ever become the one who made the mistakes? She was the careful one and yet she'd gone ahead and bid against another lady to win Ron. It wasn't fair and who knew what was going through Ron's head after she'd won him. Thinking about that, she realized that she needed to have a serious talk with Ron. Hurriedly getting up from the couch, she headed for the kitchen.  
  
When she got there, she found Ron drinking a glass of Butterbeer and leaning against the counter. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, so interrupting his reverie, she began, "Ron, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure," he slid across the counter and continued, "About what?"  
  
"About this auction," she replied, waving her hand in the air. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, it's just that," she paused and wrung her hands desperately. "I don't know how to say this, Ron," she finished quietly. She sat down on the polished counter, and let her legs hang loosely, while Ron waited patiently. She wasn't saying anything, so Ron asked, "Does it have anything to do with Crystal asking me first?"  
  
She nodded her head and gripped tightly onto the counter. Closing her eyes, she admitted resignedly, "I wanted to claw her eyes out."  
  
"Really?" Ron exclaimed, leaving his drink and sitting next to Hermione. She gave him a small smile and got up. "I just couldn't stand seeing you going with another girl. I guess I was jealous after I saw all the attention you were receiving from those girls."   
  
She was relating all her feelings, but she was tired of keeping it locked up inside, so she went on. "And who knows? Maybe, us going out on a date will help our relationship. Maybe it'll make us realize how we feel, or maybe it won't or maybe," she broke off, after she realized she was rambling, and turned to face Ron, who'd been listening with a dazed expression on his face. "Or maybe you should just shut me up before I say something I'll regret," she whispered softly.  
  
Ron stared at her for a while, before replying ever so softly, "Okay." He slowly laid the glass of Butterbeer onto the counter and walked over to Hermione. Before she could make another move, he'd wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers.   
  
He didn't know what made him do it. He could have done so many other things rather than kissing her, but at that very moment, it seemed the most logical thing to do. He heard Hermione sigh against his lips, as she hungrily accepted his lips. They were so wrapped up in their kiss that they never heard the door open and saw Harry walk in.   
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing his two lifelong best friends remain wrapped up in a warm kiss. The first thing he did was gape at them in total shock. But after he thought that they'd remained like that for far too long, he cleared his throat. "Ahem."  
  
They awkwardly released each other as they turned to face him. Hermione's face was flush, while the tips of Ron's ears were turning a shade of pink. Harry smiled at them. "Well, that certainly was a great auction, don't you think?"   
  
Hermione looked at Ron, who was busy shuffling his feet. She knew what she had to say and it would be the only right thing to say at a time like this. "Yes, Harry. It certainly was." Saying so, she reached for Ron's hand and interlaced her fingers with his. Ron looked up at her after this sudden action. He seemed confused at first but after she gave him a small smile, he smiled back, and squeezed her hand tightly. Through his eyes, she knew what he was thinking. They'd never known that something that had started out as a good cause would eventually bring two people closer together.  
  
*** 


End file.
